The present invention relates to air-cooled heat exchangers used on vehicles, such as tractors or the like, and more specifically relates to mountings for attaching an oil cooler to a radiator so as to be in series therewith in a path followed by coolant air.
Mountings for attaching an oil cooler to a radiator are known which permit the oil cooler to be slid (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,853 issued to Daman on Sept. 11, 1973) or pivoted (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,704 issued to Gehrke et al on Aug. 8, 1967) relative to the radiator so as to make the oil cooler more accessible for cleaning or service or to make the oil cooler easier to replace.
These mountings are not entirely satisfactory since they require the removal of screw fasteners before the oil coolers can be moved relative to the radiators to which they are attached. Such removal requires the use of tools and the removed fasteners may be dropped and lost or misplaced.